


AMOR VANDIDO

by Triada3Oscura



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triada3Oscura/pseuds/Triada3Oscura
Summary: El reino de atlas era gobernada por su reina willow y la princesa weiss muchos príncipes querían la mano de la princesa pero su corazón ya pertenecía a una de las más temidas bandidas.
Relationships: Ruby rose weiss schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	AMOR VANDIDO

**Author's Note:**

> La princesa weiss de atlas se enamora de la bandida ruby rose

_**En el castillo schnee se celebraba el baile de la luna y la reina willow invitó a sus nobles ciudadanos y puedan bailar y celebrar y fueron los príncipes de otros reinos.** _

Reina willow: bienvenidos a todos...espero que disfruten el baile de la luna

Weiss: todos mis súbditos disfruten el baile

_**La reina y la princesa les dio la bienvenida a todos y todos aplaudieron entonces los príncipes se acercaron a la princesa para coquetear con ella** _

Príncipe 1: hola señorita~

Príncipe 2: es un gusto prina weiss es un placer~

Príncipe 3: se be hermosa princesa~

_**Todos los príncipes besaron la mano de weiss mientras ella solo los veía con mucho desagrado.** _

R.willow: bueno mis queridos súbditos yo fui su reina por 25 años y ahora pasaré mi Corona a mi hija...la princesa weiss...una ves que pase mi Corona mi hija se casará con el afortunado que obtenga su corazón

_**En ese momento los príncipes se vieron y rieron con malicia y vieron a weiss. En ese momento weiss se paró.** _

Weiss: una vez que me vuelva reina ese mismo día me casare pero...no me casare con ningun príncipe de los otros reinos...ya que mi corazón pertenece a una persona que todos conocen que es de nuestro reino.

Príncipes: QUE!!!!

R.Willow: por eso les hice venir a los príncipes de otros reinos para comunicarles esto.

_**Todos los príncipes vieron a la reina con mucho odio ya que ellos querían su reino. En ese momento lo tres sacaron sus espadas y querían apuñalar a la reina y tomar el reino a la fuerza** _

Weiss: madre cuidado!!

_**Antes de que uno de ellos atacara a la reina una guadaña detuvo su espada del príncipe**._

??: como te atreves a lastimar a la reina.

Príncipe 2: tu quién rayos eres...que no puede ser eres..

_**El príncipe miró el símbolo de su capa y era uno de los bandidos más temidos de los reinos y de atlas llamada por su sobrenombre demonio rojo...pero su verdadero nombre es ruby rose** _

Ruby: no se saldrán con la suya...malditos traidores

_**Los otros príncipes atacaron a ruby pero ruby tenía mucha ventaja ya que ruby fue entrenada por un dragón negro leyenda antigua.** _

Ruby: los mataré malditas por desafiar a mi reino...

_**En ese momento ruby utiliza un hechizo de fuego negro que le enseño aquel dragón. Todos príncipes fueron quemados por las llamas y calleron al suelo, y los guardias entraron para arrestar a los príncipes.** _

Guardia: mi reina está bien...donde esta esa bandida...busque la!!

R.Willow: guardia esta bien...solo areste a esos malditos...cariño estas bien

Weiss: si mamá gracias

_**Weiss empezó a a buscar a ruby pero vio unas gotas de sangre por la ventana. Y se acercó.** _

Weiss: espero que estés bien...ruby

R.Willow: weiss...ella estara bien mejor descansemos.

Weiss: si madre...por sierto...hoy bueno...ya sabes

R.Willow: no te preocupes disfruta además yo saldré un rato

_**La madre de weiss ya sabía que weiss estaba enamorada de la bandida ruby rose y que desde ese día su hija no dejó de pensar en ella hasta que una noche estaba pasando por la habitación de weiss y escuchó gemidos que venían de su cuarto. Al entrar vio a su hija y a ruby besándose y tocarse. Desde ese día su madre aceptó esa relación de una princesa y un bandida.** _

Weiss: gracias mamá

 _ **Weiss se despidió de su madre y fue hasta su habitación.**_  
.  
.  
.  
.

_**Pasaron 1 hora desde que acabó el baile de la luna y el ataque de los príncipes hacia la reina y la princesa. Entonces weiss se echó en su cama grande y de la nada sintió las manos de otra persona.** _

Weiss: pensé que no vendrías...mi bandida~

Ruby: sabes que cada noche vengo por para estar contigo no mi princesa

_**Weiss se volteó para ver a la quien se volvería su pareja para siempre. Y vio la pequeña herida que le hizo uno de esos príncipes.** _

Weiss: veo que si te lastimaron...pero me alegra que eates bien

Ruby: nadie amenaza a mi reino oh a mi princesa y reina

Weiss: ruby dentro de 1 semana mi madre me dará la corona y...bueno yo

Ruby: weiss quiero casarme contigo

Weiss: ruby...

Ruby: que dices me aceptas...aceptas a esta bandida?

_**Weiss no dijo nada pero beso a ruby y ella lo tomó como un si. Weiss profundizó el beso mientras ruby la agarraba por su cintura, ruby rompió el beso y comenzó a besar el cuello de weiss en éso ruby se cento y weiss estaba en su regazo.** _

Weiss: r...ruby.. Mmnnn!!!

Ruby: eres muy hermosa weiss...te deseo en este momento

Weiss: en...entonces...ahhh hazme tuya

_**Ruby dejó de besar el cuello de weiss para verla a sus ojos y darle una sonrisa. Empezó a sacarle el vestido a weiss y weiss también el quitaba a ruby su ropa.** _

**_Una vez que que estaban semidesnudas se vieron pero weiss estaba muy roja ya que espero esto por mucho tiempo de que su bandida la haga suya._ **

Ruby: te ves hermosa...mi princesa.

Weiss: y tu no te ves mal...con ese cuerpo tuyo~

**_Se dieron otro beso pero ese era más dulce y lleno de deseo para ellas. Ruby empujó a weiss sobre su espalda y sus manos agarraban su cintura y weiss envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de ruby._ **

**_Tras una sección de besos por todo el cuerpo de su princesa. Ruby estaba chupando uno de los pechos de weiss y con su otra mano masajeaba su otro pecho, weiss gemía mientras frotaba sus labios inferiores en la pierna de ruby._ **

Ruby: ya estás mojada no~

Weiss: te quiero ruby...quiero que me hagas tuya esta noche y todas las noches que estaremos juntas para siempre.

Ruby: unidas por nuestro amor~~

Weiss: si amor...yo comienzo de acuerdo.

Ruby: después yo

**_Weiss bajó hasta las piernas de ruby y vio lo que si quería dentro de ella, con una mano weiss hágaro el miembro de ruby y lo metió a su boca empezando a subir y bajar por la longitud de ruby y lamiendolo mientras ruby hizo atrás su cabeza gruñendo por el placer que recibió por weiss._ **

**_Weiss subía y bajaba más rápido hasta que sintió palpitar el miembro de ruby._ **

Ruby: weiss....yo...no puedo más!!!

**_Weiss empujó el pene de ruby más profundo por su garganta y se corrió mientras ruby respiraba agitada._ **

Ruby: ah...weiss...

Weiss: sabes bien...sabes a rosas~

Ruby: me toca hacerte sentir bien~

**_Ruby hizo sentar a weiss en su cama y ruby se puso de rodillas y pusobsu boca en el clitoris de weiss y empezó a lamer y chupar su coño._ **

Weiss: ahhh!!!...ru...ruby

**_Ruby solo aumentó su lamidas y hágaro los muslos de weiss, mientras ella puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de ruby, ruby empujó su lengua más profundo dentro de weiss gimiendo más fuerte hasta que llegó a su clímax._ **

Weiss: ruby!!!...ya me vengo...ahhh!!!

**_Weiss se corrió en la boca de ruby sus jugos se entraron en la boca de ruby mientras ruby solo seguía lamiendo._ **

Ruby: eres una delicia~~

Weiss: ahhh...ruby te amo

Ruby: yo igual te amo

**_Ambas se dieron un beso y se acostaron en la cama entonces._ **

Weiss: sigues dura no?...quieres hacerlo ahora~

Ruby: si lo quiero...quiero meterlo dentro de ti

**_Weiss entonces abrió sus piernas para ruby. Ruby se puso entre las piernas de weiss y hágaro su miembro y lo alineó en la entrada de weiss._ **

Ruby: lista...lo meteré

Weiss: hazlo...te deseo

**_Ruby empezó a meter su miembro en el coño de weiss poco a poco lo metió weiss dejó salir un gemido agudo. Ruby metió todo dentro._ **

Ruby: listo ahora me movere...quieres que lo haga despacio o salvaje

Weiss: pri...primero despacio luego salvaje

**_Ruby empezó a con calma mientras weiss gemía al principio sentía dolor y poco a poco sintió placer._ **

Weiss: ru...ruby ve más rapido~~

Ruby: ahora te haré gritar mi nombre

**_Ruby aumentó sus embestidas sus manos estaban sobre la cama y weiss envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Las embestidas de ruby fueron muy duras y sentía como perforaba el útero de weiss._ **

Weiss: ahhh...Mmnnn...si...ruby!!!

**_Weiss estaba perdida en el placer que le daba ruby. Entonces ruby agarró a weiss por su cintura y la hizo sentar sobre su regazo mientras la penetraba hacia arriba. Weiss posó sus manos sobre los hombres de ruby. Y ruby la agarraba por su espalda._ **

Ruby: weiss...ahhh...eres tan apretada~~

Weiss: y...tu...ahhh...tan grande~~

**_Siguieron por un tiempo en esa pocision. Hasta que cambiaron a vaquera._ **

Ruby: weiss!!...ya no pudo...ahh..me vengo

Weiss: ¡hazlo dentro de mi ruby!...ahh...marcame como tuya!

**_Las caderas de ruby dieron un empujón hacia arriba penetrando en cuello uterino de weiss y llanandola por completo soltando cuerdas gruesas de semen dentro de weiss._ **

Weiss: ahhh...ruby!!

Ruby: quieres descansar amor...podemos seguir despues~

Weiss: me agrada esa idea...pero hojala me madre no haya llegado por que estuvimos gimiendo muy fuerte

Ruby: tienes razon.

**_Ambas se acurrucaron en los brazos de la otra ruby agarroa su capa rojo sacó algo de su capa y tapó a weiss con eso y sus sábanas._ **

Weiss: que es eso ruby?...que sacaste

Ruby: algo muy hermoso para ti~

**_Ruby le mostró a weiss y era un collar con una hermosa zafiro azul, y se la puso._ **

Weiss: es hermosa ruby...la cuidaré bien

Ruby: tu te metes más mi princesa...

Weiss: basta con que estés conmigo a mi alado por siempre ruby.

Ruby: no me iría a ninguna parte sin ti amor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Era el día de la coronación y boda de weiss todos sus súbditos veían a su princesa muy feliz y a su reina._ **

R.willow: este día es muy especial para todo el reino ya que hoy le daré la corona a mi hija y...hoy es el día en que ella se casará con alguien que ella ama y aprecia.

**_Todos estaban muy felices por ver quién se casará con su futura reina._ **

??: lamento el retraso...pero me ocupé de detener a unos ladrones

**_Todos vieron y era nada menos que la bandida ruby rose pero en vez de que la abuchen todos aplaudieron_ **

R.willow: todos saben que ruby es una bandida pero nos protege y cuida del reino y a todos...gracias a ella y sus bandidos estamos asalvo de muchos peligros. Y mi hija se enamoró de ella.

Ruby: se que muchos de ustedes nos temen...pero yo juré proteger este reino a todos eso ise por todos estos años. Espero que me vean como su amiga y protectora

**_Al escuchar esas palabras todos aplaudieron y gritaron diciendo " esperamos mucho de ti" "lo sabíamos desde hace mucho" "sigue protegiendo al reino su majestad"_ **

R.willow: ahora sin más...ruby weiss yo fui una reina sin su rey ya que el me dejó pero ahora tu...llevaras la corona del rey...espero que hagas feliz a mi hija y cuides al reino de atlas

Ruby: haci será mi reina

**_Entonces un sirviente trajo la corona del antiguo rey y su corona. Tanto ruby como weiss se arrodillaron._ **

R.willow: ahora con esta corona serás la reina de atlas mi querida hija...y con esta corona serás la nueva rey de atlas ruby ambas de pie

Saserdote: un aplauso para nuestros nuevos reyes la reina weiss y la rey ruby...y con la bendición yo las declaró bandida y reina puedes besar a la...

 ** _Antes de decir algo más weiss se abalanzó hacia ruby y la besó. Todos aplaudieron y arrojaron pétalos de flores rojo y blanco. Gritando "felicidade" "que vivan los reyes"!!_**  
.  
.  
.

**_Los años pasaron y el reino de atlas era el reino más cálido y seguro de todos. Por su rey ruby rose quién fue conocida como la rey de los bandidos_ **

Summer: papi nos cuentas un cuento

Nicolas: si uno de dragones y guerreros si papi..

Ruby: bueno...le contaré una historia Real de una niña que fue encontrada por un dragón y después ala cama

Summer nicolas: si!!

Weiss: paresen muy emocionados mi amores...

Summer: mami papá nos iva a contar un cuento de una niña que fue encontrada por un dragón

Weiss: enserio...entonces escuchemos todos

Nicolás: si!!

**_Ruby y weiss tras 1 año de casarse en su noche de bodas lo hicieron una semana después weiss estaba embarazada de su primer hijo que lo llamaron como el abuelo de weiss Nicolás schnee rose 2 años después nació su hija llamada summer como la madre de ruby que la salvó de unos asesinos y le dejó con aquel dragón. Y ahora embarazada de su tercer hijo o hija._ **

Ruby: bien sube con calma amor

Weiss: sabes que yo puedo...pero te amo cuando te preocupas por mi y nuestro bebé.

Ruby: sabes que si weiss los amo a los cuatro...bien niños vengan

**_Los dos bribones fueron Nicolás se sentó en las piernas de ruby y summer se sentó con weiss mientras ruby los tapaba a todos. Al terminar el cuento weiss summer Nicolás se durmieron y ruby los vio y sonrió con amor puso a weiss su alado y sobre ella a summer y a Nicolás a su derecha._ **

Weiss: duerme mi amor...

Ruby: tu igual mi amada...te amo 

Weiss: yo igual te amo mi bandida

Ruby: soy una bandida que se enamora de una princesa y ahora mi esposa y madre de nuestros hijos

Weiss: como digo tengo el amor de un bandido

Ruby: un amor bandido

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
